simplisticafandomcom-20200214-history
The City Of Sorcia
The first town ever founded on the server; this bustling business capital has new players waiting impatiently to become voted in as citizens on a regular basis. With an impressive business empire, a court system, and a council consisting of some of the the oldest, most well known and trusted players on the server, Sorcia is essentially the most evolved town on Simplistica. It'll soon be classified more technically as a city, along with Commie Town and soon Cortigo. Founded by Loki, the server founder, and Rel2x, it was soon joined Captain, HvsNotch, Rosa, and Confetti! These six formed the Council at a later date. Loki was later removed from the council as he was focusing more on Cortigo and wasn't contributing much to Sorcia; but Loki is still an honorary member in the town's history. HvsNotch also left in October as he was inactive and voluntarily gave up his role in the Council. Surviving through griefs and walking out stronger than ever; they have a motivated and active community! Of course, any town this big will have it's quarrels now and again, but they have a court system to fall back on in bad cases, and they've learnt how to deal with things in a dignified manner. Their immigration process is the slowest of all the towns as they're cautious of potential hackers or griefers, and it is according to Sorcians worth it. They have apartment buildings for anyone, Sorcian or not, to rent, and anyone from anywhere can build a shop in Sorcia - with approval from the council! They have a lot of both international and local business. Sadly, the City of wonders has its drawbacks, but these are being worked out slowly and surely... Besides, if they were cumbersome Sorcia wouldn't be on top! Sorcia has chosen to go down the path of capitalism as opposed to other systems... yet again most towns follow a capitalistic dynamic anyways, with Commie Town being the only real exception. Rules -No griefing under any circumstances. (Griefing = altering, or causing alteration of player builds. Builds that cause intentional malice to someone else’s build are also seen as griefing.) -No stealing. If you find dropped items on Sorcian ground, you must notify a Sorcian. -No non-consensual killing of players or pets. Player Statuses Enemy of Sorcia Declared by Council vote. Will be killed on sight within Sorcia territory. Players declared Enemy of Sorcia will be notified. No current enemies. Visitor Base status. Allowed to roam around and shop. Can also start a shop if the council approves. Citizen Declared by Council vote. Allowed to build on sorcia ground if the plans have been shown to and approved by the Council. May use Sorcia’s public builds (Farms, Super Smelter, Community Storage etc.) May use the court if they feel wronged and has right to a fair trial. Must help the Council if called upon in times of need. (Rarely happens) all visitor rights included. Council Member Holds weekly Town Hall Gatherings. Citizens will be notified when this happens. The council consists of Rel2x, HvsNotch, Springading, Rosa (xXcreeperquakeXx) and Captainbaran. All citizen rights included. Property Property in Sorcia is have colour coded entrances: Green = Shop. Free entry. Sorcian rules apply. Red = Personal Property. Only enter with permission. Players can make up their own rules in their home (as long as they obey the server rules). Blue = Sorcia Public Property. Free entry and use for citizens. Visitors may only enter and use with citizen permission. You may not make competing non-private builds with the same function as Sorcian public builds. Key Players Captainbaran An admin, and self-declared retired business tycoon. This kind soul won't take credit for it but he's looked up to by most, if not all of Sorcia! He's a very important member of the council, and Sorcia wouldn't be what it is today without his guidance. One of the first players on the server, he's stuck around through the heights and downfalls of the town and is quite a trustworthy player! Rel2x Resigned admin, mod, and most active player in the town, and also the server! Rel puts more time into Simplistica than anyone else, and doesn't tend to get much credit for his work. He is a fairly controversial player; but that's just the classic Rel spirit. One could argue that the wildcards of Sorcia are the ones who bring the most passion to the town. Rosa (r0zl) Mod and scribe of the server, and more than half of the Sorcian market, she's been said to be the driving force of town meetings. Owns 6 businesses and counting! She's also been a wildcard before, and has broken the rules, and served her time with a month long ban which was later cut short by Loki at two weeks. She rebounded from her errors and now contributes heavily to Sorcia, Wormtown, and those whom need help most. Always with a lot on her plate, being one of the most active members can get busy. Springading (Confetti) Official jester of Sorcia, and one of the most fun players to be around. Always bringing the most fair opinions to the Council, and to the server! He used to live in Sorcia primarily, but now has dual citizenship and lives in Wormtown with Rosa and other players, but works in Sorcia. Bringing you fun redstone builds and funky tunes, there's never a dull moment when Confetti is around! HvsNotch Coming before Captain and most of us, he's the third player on the server to stick around! This OG has seen it all, from start to finish; he's rebuilt through griefs and is still going strong! Proud owner of the chicken shop, though not as active as he once was, he's still bringing hearty food and consistency to the table. He brought along Rosa, whom at first seemed fairly docile, she proved herself to be more than she appeared, being a huge contributor to much of the server! On the 7th October 2019 Notch left the council as he had been inactive for months. PickleHere PickleHere, or more commonly known as Pixel, was a member of Sorcia. He was known for his extensive work with Rosa, and has contributed to the commercial spread of various items. He continued to help with the town until late september, although showing interest in moving to Wormtown. on the 27th of September 2019 he was permbanned for a mass grief- he destroyed and burnt most builds created by Rel and Rosa out of anger. Court The Sorcian court system is used to resolve Sorcian legal disputes and is usually very effective, and has been used to find stolen items and punish criminals. A typical court case First the prosecution will open with their accusations and evidence; Such as screenshots of damage, testimony from witnesses, and missing items. Secondly, the defense will examine the evidence and either admit guilt, or dispute the evdience with their own. Such as items in chests, proof that any damage done was not carried out by the suspect, or a testimony of thier own. Finally the judge will decide appropriate, reasonable punishments (If guilty) and then end the court session. Normally a sorcian not involved in court proceedings will take note so that the court can continue if interrupted, and for historic purposes.